Reconciling Two Worlds
by sapphire030
Summary: A different view of the history of the Underground. Hopefully something that has never been done before. Read AN inside for more detail.


AN: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! First off, let me say this, please. I have been reading so many wonderful stories lately. Unfortunately, FF.net, for some unknown reason, won't let me review them. No matter how many times I click the "go" button, or how hard I hit the mouse button, it won't let me review! Frustrating to say the least.. I haven't e-mailed anybody because I know that some authors are picky about that, and I didn't want to take any liberties. So, let me just say right now that I love all the wonderful fiction out there and I look forward to new chapters everyday! Scattered Logic, the Hooded Crow, and Cormack I can name off the top of my head (I think everybody can!).you guys are wonderful! I'd love to go on naming stories and people, but then I'd forget someone and I don't want to leave anyone out! (I am going to see if my firewall has anything to do with this.)  
  
That said, let me get to this story. I was just surfing around different Labyrinth sites, and I remember seeing somewhere..I forget where, though.a discussion or a story, or essay, or whatever. about the history of the Underground, especially since Arcadia and Judeo-Christianity most decidedly do not mix. Well, here is a different, and hopefully original and innovative, look at a history of the Underground. I've tried to combine different views: Judeo-Christianity, some old Celtic myths, a hint of Greek mythology, and a bit of Wicca (close ties to Nature). This is actually part of a prologue to a much longer story I am working on, but, it can stand alone. Mind you, a few things are mentioned here that are left open to be explained in the story, but nothing that I think qualifies as a cliff-hanger, so it shouldn't bother you. Oh, don't be looking for the story anytime soon, though. I have a long way to go with it, and a lot of research left to do for it. Anyway, please, read, enjoy, and let me know what you think! And thank you for bearing with me through this long long long author's note! ~ Sapphire  
  
PS, Please, keep in mind when you read it that it is supposed to be a passage from a book, part history, and part story. Thank you! ~ S  
  
Disclaimer: PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! Ok, as I have said, this combines several aspects of different religions. I know that religion can be a very sensitive topic for a lot of people. Please understand that I do not intent to offend anybody, merely offer a suggestion that I haven't seen before. If you HAVE seen something like this before, please let me know and I will remove it. I have also done my best to keep all of my personal beliefs out of this so it does not seem preachy. And, of course, any characters or places appearing here from the movie Labyrinth are under copyright to many different people and companies, myself not included. This is done in the spirit of admiration only..I'd be writing a lot more if I thought I'd get money for doing it.  
  
  
  
Reconciling Two Worlds  
  
In the beginning, God created the Heavens and Earth. He inhabited Earth with all manner of life, but something was missing. His children needed a mother. And so, He created the Goddess, who was Mother Nature, Gaia, and she became one with Earth, bonding to all the life God created. Like a true mother, She loved all life equally and did not play favorites. For millennia, both Mother and Father watched the infant planet develop. Two major areas of Earth appeared: the Aboveground and the Underground. The Goddess smiled as she watched new life evolve from the old and she kissed it with magic. Every life born to both the Underground and Above had magic. And, for many years, it was this way. As the Father and the Mother watched life continue to evolve, it seemed one race had grown the strongest in magic. These were the Fae. Fae were so closely tied to the magic that they seemed a part of it, made of it. Humans, close cousins of the Fae, while proficient in magic, became obsessed with the idea of science. As they relied less on the gift the Goddess gave them, their magic began to wan. The Goddess was sad, but loved the Humans no less as they slowly began to pull away from Her. As time marched on, Humans became more dependent on their invented science and began to ridicule the Fae for their seeming dependence upon the Mother. Tension began to mount as Humans began to invent deadly weapons. Tensions rose even higher as Humans discovered iron to be the downfall of the Fae. It soon became their favored metal. Fae, sensing the Darkness in the minds of their cousins, pled to the Mother. The Goddess in turn pled to God for His intervention. God explained that, though He loved both Fae and Humans equally, He would not get involved. The Humans had chosen their path. He instructed the Goddess to help the Fae, as He knew the thoughts being born in the Human race. His children had been kissed with Darkness. It seemed His Adversary was at fault. The Goddess returned to the proud but worried race of the Fae and promised Her help. Though She explained the Father's position on the situation, confident that He had a plan, the Fae felt abandoned by their Father and pledged their allegiance to the Mother, Gaia. Though She wished to correct them, She knew not to waste time. She instructed the Fae to move to the Underground; She had separated it from the Aboveground and shrouded it so the two halves might coexist without ever knowing it. The Fae asked for time so that they might take all the creatures of magic Underground with them. The Goddess gave them five years. With two years left, the Fae were becoming frantic. A few Humans had even used their dreaded iron weapons to kill a Fae. The Victim had been a friendly, loving Fae child, no more than three years old. She was the second and final child of a noble couple. Her brother, aged five, had been the only witness. A month after the girl had been buried, the brother ventured into the woods against his parents' wishes to help herd the most precious and pure of the magical creatures Underground, the Unicorn. He had been tracking one of the animals for four hours and was tired and hungry and just a little bit scared. Finally, he heard the Unicorn neigh and followed the sound to a clearing. Unfortunately, he was too late. A Human, one of the most viciously savage, stood over the body of the slain beast. His sword dripped with the quicksilver of the Unicorn's blood. His other hand held the severed head of the animal, crystal blue eyes open and gazing. The boy screamed and rushed into the clearing. As the man raised his sword to cut out the Unicorn's heart, the boy reached him. Knowing the animal was dead, the boy still grabbed onto the blade, arresting its downward arc. The edges of the blade sliced into his hands and the iron burned him, but the boy held on until the savage hunter shook him off. Flat on his back in the midst of the Unicorn's blood, the boy could only watch as the sword crashed down towards him. The Goddess, having felt the pain of the Unicorn's death, and having heard the young Fae's scream, appeared in the clearing. Appalled by what she saw, she froze the scene and destroyed the Hunter. No Human was ever allowed to touch a Unicorn again. She ushered the boy Underground and sealed all the gates between Under and Above. A war had just been started. The boy's parents were elated to have their son alive, but the child was silent. He would not speak for another 200 years. His name is Jareth.  
  
It should be said that not all Humans were of the Dark. A great number remained Underground to help the Fae build their new home. Those Above tried to quell the unhappy thoughts of the Dark Ones, and offered shelter and help to those Fae that had been trapped Aboveground. The Good Humans also beseeched the Mother to help the magical creatures left Above so they would not fall as innocent victims to the Dark Ones. The Mother took away the magic of these animals so that the Dark Ones would not find them a threat. This is how the animals of Aboveground came to be. Others had never pulled away from the Goddess and they became Wizards and Wizardesses. They banded with the Fae in opposition to the Dark Ones or tried to hide the Fae from their murderous brethren. It was futile. While a number of the magical Humans survived, all Fae were killed. 


End file.
